


Come On, Carolina

by shaherazade21c



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, honestly this is more fluff than sexual tension, it masks the fluff, maybe . . . I can't tell anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaherazade21c/pseuds/shaherazade21c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York just wants Carolina to play with him. It's a somewhat crack-ish fic - I'd say sorry but . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Carolina

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's heartfelt. Enjoy :D

“Come on, Carolina.”

“No, York.” Scheduled training hours had officially ended fifteen minutes ago and everyone else had cleared out. All except York. He was leaning up against the wall – with a smile and the tiniest “v” of sweat staining his gray tank – watching as she pounded a speed bag. She ignored him.

“Why not?” 

“Something like that . . . it’s stupid. And pointless.”

“Nuhuh, it’d make you feel good.” She started punching the speed bag in his direction but he didn’t get the hint. Just kept his pose and his smile.

“You have no idea what makes me feel good, York.”

“I think I have a pretty good handle on it.” If she weren’t Carolina – completely unaffected, cool, withdrawn, and in possession of fast reflexes – the speed bag would probably have  
hit her. But she was Carolina and she decided to stop punching the bag in favor of York’s face. It only seemed fair to give him a warning. 

“York . . .”

“Carolina.”

“I’m training. If you aren’t training, get the hell out.”

“But I want to train. I just want to follow a different routine. It’s great exercise, Carolina.”

“No, it’s goofing off.”

“If you wanna stay relaxed, limber, and responsive, nothing’s better than . . . the tango.”

“Bullshit. I am not ballroom dancing with you, York.” There was a long pause as she took off her boxing gloves. She was pretty sure the subject had been dropped and all she could think was about fucking time. She’d never heard anything more ridiculous in her life. But then again it was York, so why did she expect anything less at this point? Her . . . ballroom dancing. Never in a million years.

“I’d never thought I’d see you scared, Carolina . . .” Had she heard that right? She looked him straight in the eye with her most withering stare. He stared back unperturbed.

“Excuse me.”

“Backing down from a challenge? That’s not like you . . . are you feeling ok?”

Her back molars grinded together so hard it hurt as she gritted her teeth. “I’m fine.”

“You need to talk about it? I’m here for you, you know.” They stood toe to toe. Her fists – currently on her hips – were about ready to slam into his solar plexus and he just stood there with a serious, solemn expression. Like he wasn’t bullshitting her right now.

“Can it, York.”

“I guess even someone like you has their off days, nothing to be ashamed of. . .” 

She wasn’t afraid! Ballroom dancing was just nonsense bullshit and there was no way in hell that she was scared. She was Carolina! Didn’t he know when to shut up?!

“Shut up and teach me your stupid fucking dance.”

“Great!” York’s smile was wide and quick as he pushed off the wall and pulled her into his arms. She grimaced.  
Sometimes she really hated how easily he won.


End file.
